


Good things to say

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Phillip And Camille Bond





	Good things to say

“I still blame myself for Alan’s death”Phillip said Camille 

“You know it wasn’t your fault”Camille reminded him 

“Try telling that to dark spot in my soul right now”Phillip said dryly 

“Didn’t expect I’d be missing the eel this much”Camilles tone shifted expressing her sadness 

“You can really feel the loss of his presence the most back at the hospital”Phillip informed her 

“Weighs down against the noises of doctors talking and patients in the hallways”Camille notes 

“You know Aaron came here”Phillip casually brings up 

“He did?”Camille rose a brow 

“He always has good things to say about you”Phillip says


End file.
